Videl La Guerrera De Ojos Azules
by pipe92
Summary: Que pasaria si Goten , Trunks y Gohan no fueran los unicos semisaiyajin del universo que pasaria si Videl fueran tambien semisaiyajin y fuera hija de la verdadera heredera del trono del pleneta Vegita quien fue exiliada por el Rey Vegeta UN Fic donde Videl y Gohan lucharan juntos contra el perverso Buu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**capitulo 1 : La nueva Guerrera **

La Batalla había sido intensa aun con el costo de perder a Son Goku para detener al malvado de Cell a pesar de ello regreso del otro mundo más fuerte que nunca asesinando a mirai Trunks y hiriendo en el Brazo a Gohan . con las esperanzas perdidas ya que el androide biológico Cell estaba apunto de lanzar un poderoso Kame hame ha solar . Pero Goku desde el otro mundo le dio animo y confianza a su hijo Son Gohan para que pudiera derrotar a Cell en un intercambio de Kame Hame Ha . Al final con una distracción del príncipe saiyajin y a que Gohan perdió el miedo de usar su máximo poder pudieron derrotar al autodenominado androide perfecto

Pero el poder Generado por el joven Son Gohan alerto a Solara la verdadera heredera del trono del planeta Vegita la cual fue exiliada por su hermano menor Vegeta en un golpe de estado siendo enviada a la tierra , Donde conoció mr satan en una época donde el no era tan arrogante y se preocupaba mas por los demás con el cual tuvo una hija llamada Videl que al igual que Gohan posee un gigantesco poder oculto lamentablemente su madre le ocultaba gran parte de su herencia saiyajin solo le contaba lo necesario para ella . Al igual que le prohibía mostrarle todo su poder a su padre ya que el no entendería su ascendencia extraterrestre

- Al parecer el hijo de Kakaroto a alcanza otro nivel de poder que el del super saiyajin es igual que su abuelo Baradock con un gran poder escondido - dice Solara al sentir el gigantesco poder de Gohan

- Vamos mama sigamos entrenando antes que papa regrese necesito sacar toda esta frustración de saber que hay guerreros que superan mis poderes es demasiado - comenta la ojiazul de tan solo 10 años a su madre

- Esta bien hija al parecer no te cansas de entrenar si ya has alcanzado el nivel de Freezer en su última trasformación eso es un nivel superior a cualquier saiyajin

- El nivel que tengo es insignificante comparado con el de ese niño con el cabello dorado quiero tener un nivel similar y no descansare hasta tenerlo - alega la semisaiyajin Videl Satan a su madre Solara

- Está bien hija te ayudare tener ese nivel de poder aun cuanto para los saiyajin de clase alta les sería muy difícil llegar a tal nivel de poder y tu serias de la élite de la armada saiyajin con tu poder actual

Después de la derrota de Cell mirai Trunks decidió marchar para solucionar su problema en su tiempo con respecto a los androides 17 y 18 si no antes ayudar en la pelea contra el malvado bodajck y sus hombres. desde la ultima pelea contra Cell han pasado 7 años desde entonces Gohan dejo de entrenar enfocando se en sus estudios perdiendo gran parte de sus poderes de Super Saiyajin 2 , Con la perdida de Son Goku no todo fue tristeza ya que el guerrero saiyajin dejo en la tierra un pequeño niño que milk llamo como Son Goten

Ahora Son Gohan es un joven de 17 años con un único fin convertirse en un gran investigador como su madre siempre quiso. Es por eso que lo inscribió en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja de Ciudad Satán para que recibiera una mejor educación ese mismo día se fue volando en dirección de dicha ciudad al aterrizo se percato de un asalto que estaba ocurriendo en el Banco al ver que nadie lo veía se trasformo en Super Saiyajin pero ese fue su grave error ya que Videl podía sentir los Ki , cuando al fin llego Gohan ya se había ido pero los testigos se lo describieron y lo nombraron como el Guerrero Dorado

- Interesante el chico con cabello dorado que derroto a ese monstruo de Cell está en esta ciudad debo encontrarlo quiero enfrentarme a el para ver que tan fuerte es - dice en voz baja la semisaiyajin Videl al saber que el joven que derroto a Cell estaba en esa ciudad

Cuando Videl llego a la preparatoria se encontró con el nuevo estudiante que era Son Gohan al sentir más detenidamente su ki pudo darse cuenta que era vas elevado de lo común empezó a sospechar del mas aun después del partido de béisbol cuando salto 7 metros fue ahí donde sus sospechas fueron refutadas después de clases lo empezó a seguirlo hasta que desapareció detrás de un edificio Gohan creía que hay la perdería al ver detenidamente si aun estaba ahí se dio cuenta que ella estaba al frente del volando y sonriendo con los brazos cruzados

- Porque te sorprendes tanto creías que eras el único semisaiyajin del universo yo también lo soy y quiero enfrentarme a ti Son Gohan - dice muy firme y directa la ojiazul al joven de ojos oscuros

- Que no entiendo a lo que te refieres como que eres semisaiyajin si el único saiyajin que queda es Vegeta o acaso mr Satan es saiyajin - dice muy nervioso por la impresión de verla volar como el

- Estas equivocado Guerrero dorado mi madre es saiyajin pura de clase alta se llama Solara mi padre no sabe nada que ella es extraterrestre y quiero ver que tan fuerte eres - comenta la pelinegra al joven Guerreo Semisaiyajin

- debes estar bromeando no voy a enfrentarme a ti en mi primer día de clases además debo ir a casa mi madre me está esperando y será para otro día - dice mientras se dispone a irse hacia la montañas Paos

- Espera si no puedo enfrentarme a ti al menos por favor entrenarme tu eres muy poderos mi sueño desde que derrotaste a Cell a sido ser tan fuerte como tu pero no pude mi madre no esta fuerte supere sus fuerzas hace mucho tiempo y si no me enfrento a sujetos poderosos nunca podre superarme a mi misma - suplica la ojiazul al hijo de Goku el cual acepta

- Esta bien Videl te voy a entrenar ven a mi casa el fin de semana y veremos qué es lo que pasa pero por ahora debes bajar o si no la gente te puede verte volando - sugiere Gohan ya que Videl estaba flotando en el aire


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**capitulo 2 El Entrenamiento **

Había pasado una semana desde que Gohan prometió entrenar a Videl para que esta se volviera mas fuerte , era un sábado en la madrugada en donde el actual Gran saiyaman no acostumbraba levantarse muy temprano . Pero la pelinegra insistía que no podía esperar mas para comenzar a entrenar Gohan de muy mala gana acepto e iniciaron su combate , el hijo de Goku creyó que la ojiazul no seria rival para el pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que , Videl aprendía muy rápido sus técnicas de combate por suerte para Son Gohan el solamente estaba peleando en su forma normal

- muy bien Videl suficiente por ahora tomaremos un descanso y después veremos como lo haces con un enemigo que sea mas fuerte que tu - explica Gohan mientras piensa_ " si no la detengo ahora me abría dado un paliza me sorprende lo rápida que aprende "_

_-_ te vas a trasformar en super saiyajin por fin después de tanto tiempo podre ver como es vamos hazlo quiero ver como luces no quiero descansar - sugiere la semisaiyajin Videl

- esta bien pero esta pelea va enserio no te sera tan fácil entendiste Videl - explica Gohan mientras se trasforma en super saiyajin y se lanza contra Videl dando le un golpe en el rostro - lo siento creí que estabas preparada creo que exagere un poco - se disculpa pero al ver a videl se da cuenta que le rompió la nariz con su ataque ahora ella estaba sangrando

- Eres un estúpido ni siquiera estaba preparada dijiste que iba a ver un descanso me las vas a pagar maldito infeliz - alega la ojiazul mientras la ira la va controlando - toma esto Sokidan - grita y lanza un ataque de energía que esquiva muy fácil Gohan pero al ver así atrás se da cuenta que el ataque lo sigue

- muy bien Videl eres muy buena con tus ataques me impresionas veamos si eres tan hábil atacando que defendiendo - dice mientras reúne su ki - masenko - grita y su energía impacta en la ojiazul dejando la muy lastimada - Rayos esta vez si me pase espero que este bien

- me duele maldición creo que te estas pasando de listo no vine aquí para que me maltrataras de esta manera me las vas a pagar maldición me duele muchísimo - grita Videl mientras su ira aumenta al igual que su ki y poco a poco sus ojos se van volviendo azules verdosos y su cabello se vuelve amarillo

- Videl detente ya puedes trasformarte super saiyajin es suficiente si no paras tu poder puede destruir a la tierra - advierte el Ex dicipulo de Picolo

- Cállate de un vez y pelea veamos que tan fuerte puedo llegar ser y quiero ver el siguiente nivel del super saiyajin - alega Videl que al igual que Gohan en su pelea contra Cell estaba siendo consumida por la arrogancia y los deseos de poder

- si no paras esto yo te derribare no te estas controlando el poder se te subió a la cabeza - dice Son Gohan de ir al siguiente nivel el super saiyajin 2 - lo siento Videl pero no estas siendo racional - dice antes de darle un poderoso golpe en el estomago el cual la dejo inconsciente

Videl había quedado desmayada después del ultimo ataque de Gohan , el joven Guerrero semisaiyajin le dio de comer una semilla del ermitaño para que esta se recuperara por completo aunque la ojiazul seguía inconsciente por un par de minutos mas , mientras poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia un fuerte dolor en el estomago iba apareciendo recordando porque estaba en ese estado cuando al fin abrió los ojos podía ver a Gohan junto a otro niño pequeño que ella asumió que era su hermano

- mira Goten esta despertando te encuentras bien Videl creo que se me paso un poco la mano con eso de los ataques de energía - explica el joven Guerrero pero Videl no dice nada si no que se limita a darle un patada en la cabeza a Gohan

- Que raro ya no me duele nada excepto el estomago tu no sabes como tratar a las mujeres eres un tonto - alega Videl mientras saca una capsula la cual contenía su avión

- espera no te vayas al menos quédate a comer algo si tienes sangre de saiyajin corriendo por tus venas deberías tener hambre y mi mama siempre hace bastante comida para todos - sugiere el joven Gohan para que la ojiazul se quedara un poco mas

- bueno tienes razón en mi casa debo medirme cuando esta papa debo comer dos platillos nada mas y siempre quedo con mucha hambre esta bien me quedare pero a tu mama no le molestara mi presciencia - pregunta preocupada por la posible reacción de la madre de Gohan

- Ella no se molestara te lo aseguro ademas mi mama esta muy acostumbrada a visitas y a que las visitas posean poderes y ella siempre preparada mucha comida ya que nosotros comemos demasiado

- A gracias era un alivio yo creí que tu mama era esas tipas señoras estrictas que lo único que hacen todo el día es mandar a sus hijos y ese tipo de cosas - comenta la pelinegra mientras Gohan se limita a reírse en forma nerviosa - sabes se me olvido comentar que quiero que entres al torneo de artes marciales para que nos enfrentemos hay que te parece


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores **

* * *

**Una Sorpresa Inesperada**

- A gracias era un alivio yo creí que tu mama era esas tipas señoras estrictas que lo único que hacen todo el día es mandar a sus hijos y ese tipo de cosas - comenta la pelinegra mientras Gohan se limita a reírse en forma nerviosa - sabes se me olvido comentar que quiero que entres al torneo de artes marciales para que nos enfrentemos hay que te parece

- Que eso no fue parte de nuestro trato yo te enseñaba controlar tu estado de Súper Saiyajin nada no dijiste nada de entrar algún torneo claro que no voy a participar y no hay nada que puedes hacer para que cambie de opinión - alega el joven Guerrero Semisaiyajin mientras que la Ojiazul se enfada tras aquel comentario

- Que entonces estas con migo por un estúpido tratado eres despreciable además si hay algo que pueda ser si no entras al torneo diré que tu eres el Gran Saiyaman y también quiero que invites a tus amigos - grita muy enojada la verdadera heredera del trono del imperio Saiyajin

- No puedes hacer eso esta bien entrare al torneo y le diré a mis amigos pero no me pidas nada mas podre tener sangre saiyajin pero no deseo pelear a diferencia de ti ahora vamos a comer algo antes que mi mama se enfade - dice sin ninguna otra opción que aceptar a la petición de la pelinegra mientras ella se limita abrazarlo por aceptar

Así se les pasaron las semanas Gohan entrenaba a Videl a controlar sus poderes y enseñando le nuevas técnicas de combate para que ella pudiera aprenderlas lamentablemente todavía no podía controlar el estado de Súper Saiyajin sigue descontrolando se. Las semanas pasaron y había llegado el día del gran torneo de artes marciales y como lo había pedido la Ojiazul todos los Guerreros Z estaban en ese lugar incluyendo Son Goku quien venia por un día. Al pasar las eliminatorias empezaron las batallas y la primera pelea importante fue Videl vs Spopovich

- Muy bien Videl ahora es tu turno lo único que te pido es que te controles una vez que tu furia te controle eres imparable y provocaras un gran caos entre el publico y no queremos que nos descubras no les he dicho a mis amigos que eres Saiyajin quiero que sea un sorpresa para nuestro combate - explica el joven guerrero Semisaiyajin a la prima de Vegeta

- No seas una niña Gohan se lo que tengo que hacer además él es solo un humano que mi padre derroto en el pasado que tanto problema me puede hacer solo estoy preocupada por enfrentarme a ti deseo combatir contra ti eso me muchísimo excita - dice la Ojiazul llena de lujuria mientras que Gohan se limita a sonrojarse por aquel comentario

Videl estaba segura de su victoria frente a Spopovich es por eso que disminuyo su ki al mínimo para que no levantar sospechas de sus poderes pero poco a poco se dio cuenta que su oponente al igual que ella poseía la habilidad de volar y arrojar bolas de energía de su mano esto provoco una gran furia y frustración al ver que la estaba humillando enfrente de todo el ubico que la admiraba en ese momento su furia estallo trasformando se nuevamente en Súper Saiyajin perdiendo el control y siendo esclava de sus emociones esto sorprendió a la mayoría del publico y mas aun a los guerreros z

- es imposible esa mocosa se a trasformado en el legendario súper Saiyajin explícate Gohan como es posible que la hija de ese farsante se pueda trasformar como nosotros - pregunta muy molesto y sorprendido el príncipe Saiyajin vegeta mientras toma del cuello la joven Son

- espera Vegeta tranquilízate Videl es igual que Goten, trunks y a mi es semisaiyajin su madre es Saiyajin de raza pura ella me lo dijo también dice que su padre no sabe nada al respecto - explica Son Gohan dejando asombrados a todos al saber la verdad

- ja es imposible que ella sea saiyajin en la destrucción del planeta Vegita solo lograron escapar unos cuantos Saiyajines varones kakaroto , turles , broly , nappa , radiz y yo todas las mujeres Saiyajines murieron quizás quedan algunos Saiyajin que vagan por el espacio - explica el orgulloso príncipe Saiyajin vegeta al hijo de Goku

- yo no estaría tan segura príncipe Vegeta mejor dicho sobrino Vegeta te pareces cada día mas a tu padre en lo soberbios y orgullosos parece que te haz olvidado que aun queda una Saiyajin mujer en el universo - dice Solara dejando sorprendido a vegeta por la presencia de su tía

- Solara te creí muerta eso explica que esa mocosa sea Saiyajin y posea a esa furia descontrolada que hace aquí no vendrás a reclamar el trono del planeta vegita porque te digo que fue destruido por Freezer - pregunta vegeta a su tía solara

- pero no estoy muerta estoy mas viva que nunca además no vengo por eso ya no me pertenece el trono a mi le pertenece a mi hija Videl ella debe tener el titulo de princesa Saiyajin no tu yo era la hermana mayor pero tu padre tenia su estúpido orgullo y no acepto eso y formo una guerrera en mi contra - explica Solara dejando a todo sorprendidos y a vegeta furioso al saber que quieren quitarle su titulo de príncipe

- espere espere señora esta diciendo que usted es la legitima reina de vegita y no el padre de Vegeta y que es la madre de Videl y quiere darle el titulo de Vegeta a su hija - pregunta muy curioso y confundido el guerrero Saiyajin Son Goku a la ultima saiyajin de raza pura del universo

- estas en lo correcto tu debes ser kakaroto el hijo de Bardock eres muy parecido a tu padre él era un buen guerrero lucho hasta el final sé que fuiste tu quien derroto a Freezer y que tu hijo venció a ese monstruo de Cell - responde solara mientras recuerda al padre de Goku el guerrero Bardock

- Gracias señora pero mi nombre es Goku - dice muy orgulloso de lo cree ser luego mira a su hijo y le toca el hombro - hijo ahora tu serás rey porque tu novia es reina del planeta vegita - dice Goku dejando muy rojo de vergüenza a su hijo - ahora como paramos a Videl se descontrolo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : Amor , Dolor , Ojos Azules **

Mientras Videl se había descontrolado había empezado atacar a spopovich con todas sus fuerzas cosa que atrajo a sus compañeros el cual tenia intensiones de robarle su energía vital , en ese momento el joven Gohan al ver que estaban atacando a la Ojiazul intento ir tras su ayuda , pero fue detenido por el supremo kaiosama después de unos minutos y de haberle robado toda su energía a la Semisaiyajin de ojos azules ambos sujetos salieron volando rumbo a donde estaba su jefe , mientras los guerreros z junto al kaioshin los fueron persiguiendo para detener al terrible majin buu , por su parte kibito esta restableciendo los poderes de la guerrera de ojos azules para así poder ir tras Goku y los demás

- Videl no puedes ir conmigo en esta pelea me demostraste que no esta lista para luchar porque te volviste loca - explica el joven Gohan mientras abraza preocupado por la salud de la guerrera Semisaiyajin de ojos mientras esta se enfurece por su comentario

- solo me descuide un poco no es para que me digas que no puedo controlar mis propios poderes he entrenado por meses no puedes ir te sin que tengamos una pelea juntos o que me lleves contigo para luchar contra ese mago - explica la ojiazul dejando dudoso al hijo de Son Goku de llevarla o no

- sabes no se como lo haces pero no puedo decirte que no muy bien Videl pero a la menor señal que no puedas contra el enemigo te retiras me lo prometes - dice preocupado el semisaiyajin Gohan a la pelinegra

- como tu digas mama te comportas demasiado sombre protector conmigo crees que cualquier basura puede vencerme nunca - dice muy segura de su propios poderes la Semisaiyajin Videl mientras que Gohan se limita a sonreír por su comentario

- tienes la sangre guerrera de la familia saiyajin corriendo por tus venas ese orgullo es la mejor expresión de todo - dice Gohan mientras mira a los ojos a Videl y piensa_ " la verdadera razón es que no deseo perderte puede que por fuera seas fuerte pero puedo ver que eres frágil en tu interior no puedo permitirme que algo malo te suceda "_

Una vez que había terminado de hablar se fueron volando junto con kibito rumbo donde estaba el mago babidi una vez que habían llegado a donde estaba la nave del perverso mago donde se encontraron con los demás hasta que apareció uno de los mas poderosos guerreros de babidi , el malvado Dabura el cual asesino a kibito y convirtió a picolo y krilin en piedra , despues de eso entraron para luchar contra cada soldado que el malévolo mago les enviaba hasta la pelea Dabura contra Gohan en ese momento el rey del mundo de las tinieblas noto la maldad interior del príncipe saiyajin vegeta , la cual fue usada por el mago babidi para hacerlo pelear con Son Goku para generar mas poder y así liberar a majin buu

- Majin Buu acaba con estos insolentes de una vez por todas pero deja con vida la supremo kaiosama lo haremos sufrir lenta y lo mas dolorosamente posible - dice el malvado babidi a majin buu quien comienza avanzar lentamente donde estaban Gohan , Videl y kaioshin

- maldición ese monstruo tiene un ki gigantesco es la segunda vez en mi vida en la que siento un ki de esa naturaleza , Videl huye con el supremo kaiosama yo tratare detener a ese monstruo - explica Son Gohan mientras eleva su ki mientras la ojiazul se niega a irse

- no me iré sin ti no te dejare que pelees solo con esa bola de grasa me quedare contigo - grita la pelinegra mientras eleva su poder trasformando se en Super saiyajin - no seria digo de un saiyajin abandonar a un amigo a su suerte

- muy bien se nota que eres saiyajin , acavaremos contigo buu - grita Gohan para elevar su poder de pelea para alcanzar el estado de Super saiyajin 2 y así comenzar atacar junto con la ojiazul

Ambos guerreros semisaiyajines se habían trasformado para luchar contra el temible Majin Buu pero ninguno de sus ataques daba resultado , El demonio Majin absorbía cada ataque y golpe de la pareja de guerreros hasta que ambos ya estaban muy casados , momento que fue aprovechado por Buu para atacarlos sin piedad dejando los muy mal heridos en especial al hijo de Son Goku quien había tratado de recibir la mayoría de los ataques para defender a la ojiazul

- Lo...siento...videl ... no ...puede...protegerte ...yo ...te ...amo - dice un muy lastimado Gohan antes de desmayarse por las graves heridas que tenia

- lo pagaras maldito monstruo - grita Videl muy enojada por lo que le había pasado a su amigo a su compañero a su verdadero amor trasformando se en super saiyajin 2 - toma esto maldito bola de sebo Kame hame haa - grita la Semisaiyajin de ojos azules su mejor técnica pero majin buu se la devolvió dejando la muy mal herida e inconsciente

Como lo había ordenado el mago Babidi , Mijin Buu había acabado con los dos guerreros semisaiyajines dejando los al borde de la muerte al igual que el supremo kaiosama hasta que llego Vegeta el cual al ver que no había formada de vencer a la amenaza rosada decide autodestruirse junto con el mientras picolo al ver a Videl cerca decide llevársela junto con Goten y trunks asi el templo de kamisama

- vayámonos de una vez krilin ese monstruo de buu no murió con la explosión que provoco Vegeta la única esperanza son estos mocosos - explica el namek guerrero al hombre sin nariz

- Pero estos niños no tienen mas poder que Vegeta o Goku que hay con Videl , Gohan dijo que esta chica es muy fuerte - pregunta krilin al ex kamisama de la tierra

- no lo se krilin ya no puedo sentir el ki de Gohan lo que quiere decir que fue derrotado al igual que Vegeta esta chica cuando la encontré estaba casi muerta ademas aun no controla sus poderes al 100% solo podemos confiar en estos mocosos por ahora son el futuro de la tierra - explica picolo mientras van en rumbo al templo sagrado para entrenar a Goten y Trunks


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : Amor , Dolor , Ojos Azules part 2**

Picolo y krilin llevaron a los tres Semisaiyajines al templo de kamisama mientras el temible Majin Buu destruía las ciudades de la tierra , Por su parte la ojiazul se recuperaba de sus heridas pero dentro de su mente podía sentir la energía y el ki de Gohan muy débil pero podía sentir su dolor , Poco a poco empezó a despertar sintiendo se mucho mejor desconcertada y sin saber de donde se encontraba al seguir caminando buscando el paradero de Son Gohan pero mientras caminaba sentía un gran dolor en su pecho y le costaba respirar , al poco tiempo se encontró con Son Goku quien tenían cara de preocupación

- Disculpe señor Goku me podría decir en donde me encuentro y donde esta Gohan quiero hablar con el - pregunta muy preocupada sobre el paradero de Son Gohan mientras cada vez podía sentir que su pecho se oprimía cada vez mas y mas

- te encuentras en el palacio de kamisama picolo te trajo hasta aquí - dice muy serio mientras toma pausa para seguir y pone su mano en el hombro de Videl - lo siento Videl pero Gohan no tuvo tanta suerte como tu , el fue derrotado por Majin Buu el esta muerto - responde Goku mientras la ojiazul mira al suelo y su ira y dolor crecía cada vez mas y mas

- miente no puede ser cierto - dice en voz baja mientras furia seguía creciendo - MIENTES EL NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO ESO NO NO ES CIERTO YO ESTABA A SU LADO - Grita trasformando se en Super saiyajin dejando expulsar gran parte de su ki - Voy acabar con esa volá de grasa esto no puede quedar asi

- tranquilizante Videl si antes crees que no pudiste acabar con buu menos ahora - explica el namek picolo quien detiene a Videl antes que ella hiciera un locura - Goku ayúdame esta mocosa es demasiado poderosa - alega picolo tras no poder controlar a la pelinegra

- con eso jamas podrás derrotar Buu el es un enemigo sin corazón ni compasión no esta preparada para enfrentarte a el - grita Goku alcanzando a la ojiazul quien intentaba ir tras el domino rosado y esta se enoja y intenta atacar a Goku quien se trasforma en un super saiyajin 2 y le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejando la nuevamente inconsciente - no me dejaste otra alternativa

- dudo que con eso se quede tranquila cuando despierte volverá para enfrentar a buu y no posee tanto poder para enfrentarlo - explica picolo mientras toma a Videl y la lleva hasta una habitación del templo sagrado

mientras nuevamente la Semisaiyajin de ojos azules se encontraba inconsciente podía sentir a Gohan muy lejos pero podía sentirlo y sabia que el estaba bien y a salvo mientras poco a poco volvía a despertar sintiendo un gran dolor en su estomago pero segura de una cosa que su amado Son Gohan seguía con vida y pronto estaría de regreso , al caminar un poco se encontró con Bulma y los demás después de que ellos se habían enterado de la muerte de Vegeta y la supuesta muerte de Gohan , ella siguió su camino hasta llegar al segundo piso del templo ella solo quería pensar en que su amado Son Gohan realmente estuviera con vida pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la conversación de Bulma y krilin quien hablan sobre la batalla de Cell y la muerte de Gohan

- eso es un mentira Gohan esta vivo y volverá puedo sentirlo aunque nadie me cree - grita muy enojada porque nadie le cree dejando muy triste a Bulma y a krilin por cree que se volvió loca de pena

- sabemos como te sientes pero nosotros tenemos mejor entrenamiento que tu y no podemos sentir el ki de Gohan - explica mientras la pelinegra pone cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a Krilin

- eso es una vulgar mentira aunque todos lo digan jamas lo voy a creer yo estaba junto a el en la batalla contra majin Buu , tal vez no tenga la misma experiencia que ustedes tienen pero siento su presencia débil pero la siento y se que el volverá - dice con mucha determinación en sus ojos la Semisaiyajin de ojos azules por su amado Son Gohan - que es lo que están haciendo Goten y Trunks

- Goku le esta enseñando una técnica nueva se llama la fusión y dice que con esa técnica podrán derrotar a Buu - explica el amigo de Son Goku mientras la pelinegra se va caminando dejando a krilin hablando solo - oye Videl a donde vas

- es mas que lógico voy a entrenar no me quedare aquí con los brazos cruzados mientras ese monstruo sigue suelto asesinando personas es eso lo que habría hecho Gohan si hubiese estado aquí y yo no voy a permitir que eso pase - dice Videl mientras va afuera del templo para poder entrenar y trata de aumentar su ki pero fue detenida por una voz femenina

- tal parece que ese niño te robo el corazón hija se ve que tu corazón esta herido y buscas venganza - dice Solara quien también estaba refugiada en el templo de kamisama - aunque el hijo de Baradock diga que no estas a la altura para acabar a ese monstruo tu en estos momento eres la guerrera mas poderosa del mundo - explica solara a su hija

- de que me sirve todo eso ahora yo deseo luchar únicamente con Gohan alcance el segundo nivel del Super saiyajin este debería ser el momento mas feliz de mi vida pero no lo es el peor dia de mi vida no descansare hasta ver muerto a Buu - alega la Semisaiyajin Videl a su madre quien sonríe orgullosa de su hija quien ya no es mas la chica arrogante y se había convertido en un verdadera guerrera


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 : La Habitación del Tiempo  
**

Al pasar un par de horas de discusión de como derrotarían a buu ya que a goku le quedaba muy poco tiempo en la tierra y no había nadie que superara o igualara los poderes de un super saiyajin 2 a excepción de Videl quien no controlaba sus poderes . solo quedaban como ultima esperanza Goten y trunks ya que ellos eran los mas fuertes que quedaban hay aun así no tenían suficiente poder para detener a la amenaza rosada tenían poder suficiente para hacerle frente a cell perfecto pero no a buu . Hasta que goku recordó que en el otro mundo conoció a unos metamoru quienes le enseñaron su técnica de la fusión la cual usaría para que goten y trunks lograran derrotar a buu . El día trascurrido con goku y picolo enseñado les los pasos de la fusión ambos jóvenes saiyajin mientras la ojiazul entrenaba para aumentar sus poderes .

- crees que de esa manera tan absurda puedes aumentar tu poder de pelea - alega Solara al ver meditando a su hija mientras ella abre un ojo y le contesta

- Gohan me enseño que de esta forma puedo aumentar mi ki igual de rápido que seria pelando - alega la Semisaiyajin de ojos azules mientras entra un individuo a la habitación

- yo puedo ayudarte aumentar tu poder de pelea , son Goku todavía no necesita la habitación del tiempo - explica el kamisma Dende dejando asombrada y al mismo tiempo desconcertada a la pelinegra

- que es eso de la habitación del tiempo y como me puede ayudar aumentar mis poderes señor kamisama quiero ser mas fuerte quiero ser de utilidad para el señor goku - explica muy segura la ojiazul

- es una habitacion donde puedes entrenar lo de un año en tan solo un dia - explica el namek kamisama de la tierra Dende - son Goku no la necesita todavía si lo desea lo puedes hacer

- quiero demostrarle al señor Goku que puedo ser de gran utilidad para enfrentar a Buu haré cualquier cosa para derrotarlo - dice la ojiazul mientras sigue al joven namek hasta la puerta de dicha habitación

había pasado un día Son Goku se había marchado al otro mundo , y la ojiazul había salido de su entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo y los espíritus con el cabello mas largo justo para presenciar la fusión de Goten y trunks quienes estaban mas que preparados para hacerla fusión el futuro de la tierra y de otros mundos estaban en sus hombros . Su primer intento de fusión no salio como todos esperaban saliendo un guerrero sumamente flaco y viejo tuvieron que esperar 15 minutos para separarse y otros 30 para volver hacer la fusión su segundo intento de fusión nuevamente fracaso saliendo un guerrero muy gordo que apenas podía correr pero la tercera vez fue todo un éxito saliendo el guerrero definitivo un gran resplandor de luz se formo por todo el templo sagrado y al disiparse se podía ver al guerrero auto-nombrado Gotenks

- no eres tan poderoso como lo aparentas dudo mucho que le ganes a Buu espero que salgas vivo - alega la ojiazul mientras se retira para descansar haciendo enojar a Gotenks por su comentario

- te traeré en cadáver de buu para probarte que soy muy poderoso vengare a mi hermano y a mi padre aun que suene raro - explica muy seguro de si mismo

en ese momento gotenks se fue volando asi a donde estaba el gordo buu para detenerlo pero para su mala suerte este lo derroto sumamente fácil volviendo al templo sagrado derrotado y humillado . Por su parte gohan estaba recibiendo la danza del supremo kaiosama de quince generaciones para sacar todo el poder escondido del joven semisaiyajin para así derrotar definitivamente a la amenaza de buu . mientras gotenks entrenaba para hacerse mas fuerte . Pero para la mala suerte de los guerreros z maldad del gordo buu creo aun buu mucho mas fuerte y perverso el cual podía sentir los ki detectado los que estaban en el templo sagrado llegando hay y reclamando al poderoso guerrero que goku le había prometido de que pelear con el . Picolo consigo un poco de tiempo para que goten y trunks fueran a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo y perfeccionar su técnica de la fusión

- yo seré tu oponente maldito me vengare de lo que me hiciste y por lastimar a Gohan - alega la ojiazul mientras se trasforma en Super saiyajin y picolo se interpone para que la pelinegra no cometa una locura

- estas loca mocosa quieres ser asesinada por buu - alega picolo deteniendo - espera Buu este no es la pelea que te prometio Goku solo dame 1 hora mas para preparlos y tu tehgas tu pelea - explica el namek dando mas tiempo a goten y trunks

- esta bien esperare solo 1 hora mas y despues los destruire - explica Buu y luego mira a la ojiazul y la recuerda de su enfrentamiento -a te recuerdo tu eres la mocasa que me enfrente cuando destrui al tonto supremo kaiosama ja ja ja - rie mientras videl se enfurece

- rie todo lo que quieras cuando gohan regrese te dara tu merecido maldito estupido - dice en voz baja mientras se retira y el unico que logra escucharla es el namek

mientras goten y trunks entrenaban en la habitación del tiempo buu se estaba cansando de esperar y decidió desaparecer a todos lo terrícolas de la tierra con un ataque de energías que libero desde la plataforma celeste cayendo a la tierra y asesinando a cada ser humano del planeta . Picolo finalmente decidió llevar a buu a pelear contra gotenks en la habitación del tiempo donde se enfrentaron en una pelea muy pareja para ambos al principio hasta que poco a poco se estaban dando cuenta que no había forma de detener a buu con ataques convencionales . Pero picolo al creer que gotenks había usado todo su poder decidió destruir la puerta de la habitación del tiempo dejándolos adentro atrapados . Buu al escuchar que no había forma de salir de esa dimensión se enfureció a tal grado que su furia abrió un agujero entre dimensiones saliendo así la tierra empezando a convertir a todos en dulces comiéndolos


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 : El Poder Saiyajin**

Finalmente decidió llevar a buu a pelear contra gotenks en la habitación del tiempo , donde se enfrentaron en una pelea muy pareja para ambos al principio hasta que poco a poco se estaban dando cuenta que no había forma de detener a Buu con ataques convencionales . Pero Picolo al creer que gotenks había usado todo su poder decidió destruir la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, dejándolos adentro atrapados. Buu al escuchar que no había forma de salir de esa dimensión se enfureció a tal grado que su furia abrió un agujero entre dimensiones saliendo así la tierra empezando a convertir a todos en dulces comiéndolos

-! No permitiré que asesines a nadie más! - grita furiosa la ojiazul, mientras se trasforma en Súper saiyajin 2 - quieres enfrentar a alguien enfrenta me a mi monstruo

- ja ja ja crees que me puedes derrotar niña boba soy más fuerte que la ultima vez, ahora veras que tan fuerte soy – ríe malévolamente el dominio majin, esto provoca la furia de la pelinegra quien está a punto de lanzar ataques de energía

- no soy la misma de la ultima vez soy más poderosa que antes – grita furiosa la hija de Mr Satán, pero en ese momento puede sentir por unos segundos el poderoso ki de Son Gohan "lo sabia el está vivo, debo demostrarle que me he vuelto muy fuerte "- toma esto asqueroso mousntro del infierno – grita mientras empieza a disparar ráfagas de energías, las cuales impactan en Buu sin hacerle ningún daño

- esto es muy aburrido no eres rival para mi niña, es hora de acabar contigo – alega el demonio rosa, mientras estira su brazo empezando asfixiar a la semisaiyajin de ojos azules quien se niega a ser derrotada nuevamente

En ese momento Gotenks súper saiyajin 3 sale de la habitación del tiempo, pero era demasiado tarde Buu al ver que el joven semisaiyajin también había logrado escapar decide acabar con la vida de la ojiazul atravesando su pecho y arrojándola fuera del templo de kamisama , esto provoco la ira de Gotenks quien se enfrento a Buu nuevamente esta vez la ventaja la tenía el súper saiyajin fusionado hasta tal punto que la mayor parte de la pelea Gotenks humillo a Buu pero la trasformación le costó gran parte de su tiempo de la fusión des fusionado se . Estaban a merced de buu hasta que Gohan en su nuevo estado místico apareció en ese momento para salvar a Goten , trunks y picolo de una muerte segura todo fue tan rápido todo que nadie pudo ver el ataque de Gohan místico

- Donde esta Videl – pregunta el hijo de Goku, sin mirar a Goten o trunks pero estos no responden nada – hice una pregunta donde esta Videl – vuelve a pregunta el ex discípulo de picolo

- Ella fue derrota por Buu trato de salvar a los otro pero no pudo – responde el namek, mientras el semisaiyajin de ojos oscuros cierra el puño con furia hasta que salen un poco de sangre

Después de eso las cosas empezaron a trascurrir como debieron trascurrir sin la interferencia de videl , pelea de Gohan y de buu fue más pareja para el joven semisaiyajin hasta que Goten y trunks se les ocurrió fusionarse en ese momento buu absorbió a gotenks y a Picolo convirtiendo se en el ser más poderoso del universo dándole una paliza a Gohan místico las esperanzas se estaba acabando los pocos guerreros que quedaban no podían hacer frente al malvado de súper buu solo quedaban en la tierra un muy lastimado Gohan místico , Dende , y mr satan hasta que el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones, vio el problema y le dio su vida a Goku para que volviera e intentara fusionarse con Gohan Goku le hizo caso regreso a la tierra pero para su mala suerte súper buu absorbió a Gohan también las cosas no iban nada bien hasta que Enma sama decidió traer de vuelta a vegeta para que intentara hacer la fusión

Vegeta y Goku se fusionaron creando al ser más poderoso e invencible y mas egocéntrico del universo vegetto el cual humillo a súper buu Gohan gotenks picolo el cual uso todo tipo de técnicas de los que había absorbido pero ninguno hizo efecto en el súper guerrero saiyajin definitivo Vegetto el cual se dejo absorber para así sacar a los otros pero las cosas no salieron como Vegetto quería ya que al interior de buu su invencible trasformación se separaron. Ellos creyeron que al sacar a los otros del interior de buu este se volvería más débil, Al salir se dieron cuenta que al liberar al gordo buu liberaron al verdadero buu a kid buu este nuevo buu no tenía consciencia solo era maldad lo primero que hizo fue intentar destruir la tierra pero fue detenido por vegeta

- Tal parece que ese monstruo es imparable no parece de esta dimensión – dice una vos femenina ,que se encontraba detrás de los dos guerreros saiyajin

- Videl eres tu pero, yo vi a través de la bola de cristal como Buu te derroto y te atravesó el pecho – dice muy sorprendido Goku al ver que la semisaiyajin de ojos azules estuviera con vida por otra parte Vegeta no tenía interés

- Usted cree que con eso me pueden matar jamás , yo también creí que ese era mi fin pero cuando caí a tierra unos minutos después me encontré con Dende el me curo , después intente volver a enfrentarme a Buu pero nuevamente su ki había crecido y sentí el ki de Gohan , luego vi su poderosa fusión – explica muy detalladamente la pelinegra , luego observaba a Vegeta y sonríe – no te da gusto de verme viva primo – dice con tono burlo la ojiazul

- Deja de llamarme primo , no eres digna de ser princesa saiyajin eres un mescla niña – alega Vegeta mientras Videl y Goku ríen – deberían preocuparse de ese loco que está aumentando su ki sin control

Como lo había dicho Vegeta, Kidd Buu estaba aumentado su poder de pelea sin control hasta que formo una nueva esfera de energía la cual arrojo sobre la tierra, sin ninguna opción Vegeta, Goku y Videl tuvieron que huir intentado rescatar a los que habían sido absorbidos por Buu, solo la ojiazul tuvo oportunidad de salvar a Gohan, antes que kaoshin los teletrasportara al planeta supremo

- kakaroto eres un estúpido porque no salvaste a trunks y los otros pero tenias que traer al namek y al terrícola – alega furioso el príncipe saiyajin

- va cállate Vegeta tu no trajiste a nadie, al menos el señor Goku salvo alguien mientras tú te quedaste mirando – alega la semisaiyajin Videl haciendo enfurecerse aun mas a él pelinegro mientras Goku se limita a reír de la situación


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 ; El Final de Buu**

kakaroto eres un estúpido porque no salvaste a trunks y los otros pero tenias que traer al namek y al terrícola – alega furioso el príncipe saiyajin

- va cállate Vegeta tu no trajiste a nadie, al menos el señor Goku salvo alguien mientras tú te quedaste mirando – alega la semisaiyajin Videl haciendo enfurecerse aun mas a él pelinegro mientras Goku se limita a reír de la situación

- eso no importa eso monstro de buu seguirá destruyendo planetas hasta encontrarnos, no importa dónde nos encontremos debemos traerlo hasta aquí - explica el príncipe saiyajin vegeta

Tal como lo había sugerido vegeta los tres saiyajin se trasformaron para atraer al demonio majin quien se encontraba en el planeta del gran kaio sama causando destrozos, una vez que percibió el ki de los saiyajin rápidamente se dirigió haya, al llegar donde estaban los guerreros enseguida comenzó a luchar contra ellos . Por su parte Videl trataba de despertar al hijo mayor de Goku quien aún permanecía dormido hasta que después de unos minutos recobro el conocimiento

- Gohan qué bueno que ya despertaste necesitamos tu ayuda tu padre y ese tonto de vegeta necesitan tu ayuda, Buu aun está vivo – explica la semisaiyajin de ojos azules muy preocupado pero Gohan pareciera aun estar algo aturdido

- Videl lo he pensado mucho desde creí que estaba muerto hasta este momento y quiero que seas mi esposa – dice el joven pelinegro mientras la chica ojiazul sigue hablando sin darse cuenta de su comentario

- Pero Gohan no ves que no es tiempo de eso estamos luchando contra…que fue lo que dijiste , claro que si quiero ser tu esposa – acepta muy alegre la ojiazul mientras le da un beso antes de que Vegeta callera disparado contra el suelo al lado de ellos

- ¡Dejen de perder el tiempo mocosos yo estoy muerto pero aun sirvo , si se hacen llamar saiyajines o tienen sangre de ella denle una paliza a ese insecto ¡– grita muy furioso y lastimado Vegeta porque nadie lo ayuda nada más que Goku aun trasformado en súper saiyajin 3

Como lo había ordenado Vegeta, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a pelear contra kid buu, esta vez les era mucho más fácil luchar contra el con el nuevo poder del joven guerrero Gohan con su modo místico, al poco tiempo de lucha Kid buu estaba siendo considerablemente lastimado hasta que nuevamente se furia exploto pero estaba ocasión libero al gordo buu quien se encontraba en su interior , ambos jóvenes luchaban ferozmente pero el ex discípulo de Picolo considero que lo más Adecuado sería terminar definitivamente con Kid Buu antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de absorber a alguien mas

- Videl creo que es hora de acabar con esto antes de que Buu tenga alguna oportunidad de absorber a alguien como lo hizo antes – explica Gohan mientras aumenta su ki hasta el máximo al igual que la joven guerrera semisaiyajin

- Estoy de acuerdo , esto es por asesinar a mi madre y por intentar matarme y destruir el planeta en donde vivo y en donde tengo a todos mis amigos - grita la ojiazul al pasar de su trasformación de súper saiyajin a su fase dos – recibe esto Súper kame hame ha

Ambos jóvenes disparen un súper kama hame ha que borra del mapa al malvado buu despareciéndolo de la faz del universo, por otro lado el supremo kaio sama de hace quince generaciones junto a Dende y kioshin se encontraban en namekusein, para pedirle al dios dragón Porunga que reconstruyera a la tierra y reviviera a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados por la amenaza rosada, incluyendo a Vegeta quien había mostrado que merecía otra oportunidad , pero aun faltaba el gordo quien era protegido por míster Satán el cual decía que cuidaría de él para que no se volviera malo otra vez

- Vamos vegeta no seas tan drástico si el señor satan dice que cuidara de él no hay para que preocuparnos tanto a demás Videl y yo nos encargaremos de derrotarlo si fuera necesario– explica el joven Gohan dejando aun desconforme al saiyajin orgulloso de cabello oscuro

- ja no subestimes a ese Gordo puede ser una amenaza quítate de mi camino, Kakaroto di algo – alega Vegeta pero al mirar la cara de seguridad que mostraba el poderoso guerrero saiyajin desistió de su idea - Va hagan lo que guste ustedes serán los responsables

Una vez que por fin Buu había sido derrotado y todos habían sido revividos, los 4 guerreros valientes que lucharon y derrotaron a la amenaza rosada, al fin volvían al templo de kamisama con un nuevo integrante que alarmo a muchos, que era nada menos que el gordo Buu pero mientras todos celebraban la victoria, el joven Gohan estaba descansando mirando el esplendoroso paisaje que se divisaba desde el templo sagrado

- Aun sigue en pie tu proposición o ya te arrepentiste – dice una voz femenina detrás del ex discípulo de el rey demonio Picolo

- He vi...Videl que haces aquí – pregunta muy asombrado el joven Gohan , que al ver a la hermosa chica de ojos azules se le forma un nudo en la garganta pero algo había cambiado en él , no solo habían sido sus poderes si no su coraje y su amor por la chica pelinegra – claro que deseo que seas mi esposa pero no estamos solos

- Que mi mama – dice sorprendida la semisaiyajin de ojos azules mientras cierra sus ojos y se da cuenta del ki de su madre - mama sal de donde quiera que estés puedo sentir tu presencia

- Vamos hija tu sabes lo que sigue haz aumentado enormemente tus poderes ,es hora de reclamar lo que te pertenece el titulo de reina saiyajin junto con este joven que tiene un poder descomunal – explica muy seriamente solara aun con la disconformidad de su hija quien no le interesaba el poder que su madre le ofrecía

- Va mama ya te dije que no me interesa ser reina de nada solo deseo estar con Gohan y si es posible luchar contra el – dice firme a su voluntad y lo que dictamina su corazón de guerrera – así que tampoco quiero que vivas por mi yo hare mi vida como me plazca , además le debes una explicación a papa


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**Capitulo 10 : El Ultimo reto de Videl Part 2**

- Mocoso insolente te crees tan listo veras mi poder y te daré una paliza – grita Videl furiosa por los golpes que le había proporcionado ubb antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin " debo agradecerle al señor Goku hace tiempo que no luchaba contra alguien poderoso como este niño " piensa la pelinegra antes de seguir luchando contra ubb quien seguía elevando su ki a su nivel

Los poderosos golpes de ambos guerreros impactaban creando fuertes ráfagas de sonido, poco a poco Ubb iba igualando la velocidad y la fuerza de Videl a pesar de que ella se había trasformado en súper saiyajin en su forma ordinaria, ocasionando el asombro del todo el público presente pero en especial de Mr satan quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras Son Goku observaba muy emocionado de que en verdad Enma Sama había escuchado su petición de reencarnaran A Buu en una persona buena , pero las cosas parecieran que ya se habían salido de control para Goku ya que Ubb seguía aumentando su fuerza y niveles de lucha a ese paso la semisaiyajin de ojos azules perdería el combate

- Papá creo que es hora de detener este combate la fuerza de ese niño pareciera no tener límites cómo es posible que pueda tener esa fuerza a pesar de no tener entrenamiento – pregunta muy preocupado Son Gohan al ver como aumentaba el poder de Ubb

- Se llama Ubb y es la reencarnación del Buu malo y tienes razón debo detener esta pelea antes de que alguien salga herido – responde Goku mientras empezaba a levitar acercándose a la plataforma donde se encontraba Ubb - suficiente Videl gracias por ayudarme , ya no es necesario que sigas peleando con este joven

- Usted quien es también viene a luchar conmigo – pregunta muy furioso el joven moreno envuelto en una aura azulada

- Te equivocas no vengo a luchar contigo yo le pedí a Videl que luchara contra ti para ver si eras la persona que buscaba tu posees un gran poder oculto y quiero ayudarte a que puedas liberarlo , solo si tu aceptas – responde Goku extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

Por unos segundo Ubb dudaba de él , pero algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir aquel guerrero , para poder manejar aquel poder que permanecía en su interior , en ese momento Ubb toma la mano y Goku empieza a levitar marchándose sin antes despedirse de su familia y amigos

- Crees que tu padre vuelva pronto – pregunta la semisaiyajin de ojos azules después de recuperarse con una semilla del ermitaño ante ese duro combate que sostuvo con la reencarnación del malvado Ubb

- Lo dudo con el nada se sabe , cualquier cosa es posible , al menos ya no hay más problemas y podemos volver a casa – responde Son Gohan mirando a su esposa quien tenía cara de pocos amigos

- Yo no estaría tan segura con este combate me hizo pensar que tengo cuentas pendientes con Vegeta – grita la ojiazul mientras todos se asombran al igual que el príncipe saiyajin – lo que escuchaste Vegeta quiero una pelea

- Ja ja ja como tu desees mocosa , el tono de kakaroto volvió a marcharse debo desquitarme con alguien te enseñare a respetarte insecto – dice muy seguro de sí mismo el guerrero orgulloso mientras Solara se acerca a su hija

- Que estás loca hija Vegeta tiene más experiencia que tu , puede transformarse en un súper saiyajin 2 ascendido seria un suicido tú no has entrenado en más de 8 años , si es por el trono o por el título no vale la pena ya – dice muy asustada solara mientras la ojiazul pone una mano en su hombro

- No es por el título de princesa ni por el trono si no porque el Rey Vegeta te humillo y te exilo a este planeta esto es por honor , ahora debo luchar por recuperar tu honor en una pelea con el príncipe Vegeta sin importar lo que suceda – explica muy segura de lo que hacía por su parte Vegeta decide marcharse sin antes reír malévolamente

- Ja j aja muy bien mocosa nos vemos mañana en el templo de kamisama , espero que me des algo de entretención porque si no te derribare enseguida j aja ya veo quien manda en tu casa Gohan – es lo último que dice Vegeta antes de salir del lugar del torneo dejando furiosa a la ojiazul


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 10** :** El Ultimo reto de Videl Part 2**

- Mocoso insolente te crees tan listo veras mi poder y te daré una paliza – grita Videl furiosa por los golpes que le había proporcionado ubb antes de transformarse en súper saiyajin " debo agradecerle al señor Goku hace tiempo que no luchaba contra alguien poderoso como este niño " piensa la pelinegra antes de seguir luchando contra ubb quien seguía elevando su ki a su nivel

Los poderosos golpes de ambos guerreros impactaban creando fuertes ráfagas de sonido, poco a poco Ubb iba igualando la velocidad y la fuerza de Videl a pesar de que ella se había trasformado en súper saiyajin en su forma ordinaria, ocasionando el asombro del todo el público presente pero en especial de Mr satan quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mientras Son Goku observaba muy emocionado de que en verdad Enma Sama había escuchado su petición de reencarnaran A Buu en una persona buena , pero las cosas parecieran que ya se habían salido de control para Goku ya que Ubb seguía aumentando su fuerza y niveles de lucha a ese paso la semisaiyajin de ojos azules perdería el combate

- Papá creo que es hora de detener este combate la fuerza de ese niño pareciera no tener límites cómo es posible que pueda tener esa fuerza a pesar de no tener entrenamiento – pregunta muy preocupado Son Gohan al ver como aumentaba el poder de Ubb

- Se llama Ubb y es la reencarnación del Buu malo y tienes razón debo detener esta pelea antes de que alguien salga herido – responde Goku mientras empezaba a levitar acercándose a la plataforma donde se encontraba Ubb - suficiente Videl gracias por ayudarme , ya no es necesario que sigas peleando con este joven

- Usted quien es también viene a luchar conmigo – pregunta muy furioso el joven moreno envuelto en una aura azulada

- Te equivocas no vengo a luchar contigo yo le pedí a Videl que luchara contra ti para ver si eras la persona que buscaba tu posees un gran poder oculto y quiero ayudarte a que puedas liberarlo , solo si tu aceptas – responde Goku extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

Por unos segundo Ubb dudaba de él , pero algo en su interior le decía que debía seguir aquel guerrero , para poder manejar aquel poder que permanecía en su interior , en ese momento Ubb toma la mano y Goku empieza a levitar marchándose sin antes despedirse de su familia y amigos

- Crees que tu padre vuelva pronto – pregunta la semisaiyajin de ojos azules después de recuperarse con una semilla del ermitaño ante ese duro combate que sostuvo con la reencarnación del malvado Ubb

- Lo dudo con el nada se sabe , cualquier cosa es posible , al menos ya no hay más problemas y podemos volver a casa – responde Son Gohan mirando a su esposa quien tenía cara de pocos amigos

- Yo no estaría tan segura con este combate me hizo pensar que tengo cuentas pendientes con Vegeta – grita la ojiazul mientras todos se asombran al igual que el príncipe saiyajin – lo que escuchaste Vegeta quiero una pelea

- Ja ja ja como tu desees mocosa , el tono de kakaroto volvió a marcharse debo desquitarme con alguien te enseñare a respetarte insecto – dice muy seguro de sí mismo el guerrero orgulloso mientras Solara se acerca a su hija

- Que estás loca hija Vegeta tiene más experiencia que tu , puede transformarse en un súper saiyajin 2 ascendido seria un suicido tú no has entrenado en más de 8 años , si es por el trono o por el título no vale la pena ya – dice muy asustada solara mientras la ojiazul pone una mano en su hombro

- No es por el título de princesa ni por el trono si no porque el Rey Vegeta te humillo y te exilo a este planeta esto es por honor , ahora debo luchar por recuperar tu honor en una pelea con el príncipe Vegeta sin importar lo que suceda – explica muy segura de lo que hacía por su parte Vegeta decide marcharse sin antes reír malévolamente

- Ja j aja muy bien mocosa nos vemos mañana en el templo de kamisama , espero que me des algo de entretención porque si no te derribare enseguida j aja ya veo quien manda en tu casa Gohan – es lo último que dice Vegeta antes de salir del lugar del torneo dejando furiosa a la ojiazul


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : Vegeta Vs Videl Part 1 **

- Estas demente Videl , estas dispuesta a matarte por recuperar el orgullo o el honor de tu mama , Vegeta es mucho peor que Buu te lastimara por diversión – reprocha muy molesto el joven semisaiyajin por la actitud de su esposa

- Tu no lo entiendes mi madre me crio como saiyajin , el honor y el orgullo son fundamentales para nosotros , tú fuiste criado como un terrícola , jamás entenderás esta frustración que tengo – dice muy enojada la semisaiyajin de ojos azules sintiéndose humillada

- Claro que se que jamás voy a entender ese tonto orgullo que posees por nunca me hablas de eso en todos estos años nunca me dijiste nada al respecto , eres igual que Vegeta siempre es el orgullo antes que la familia – grita muy enojado Gohan por lo terca que era su esposa y no hacer la entender de la locura que iba a cometer

- Ya no sigas esto no llegara a nada , vete con Pan a la casa yo estaré entrenando para mi pelea – dice la ojiazul dando la espalada a Gohan – sabes tú no entiendes porque posees un tremendo poder oculto yo tuve que entrenar arduamente para tenerlo

Videl estaba frustrada por saber que en verdad Vegeta el príncipe saiyajin la superaba ampliamente en fuerza pero había sido entrenada por su madre desde pequeña para algún día enfrentarse a él, pero se tenía confianza por tener la posibilidad y el honor de poder transformarse en súper saiyajin , mientras las horas pasaban la semisaiyajin de ojos azules se daba cuenta de su error pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer que estaba equivocada , por otra parte Gohan se encontraba con su hija Pan en su casa hasta la inesperada visita de Solara

- Que hace aquí señora no cree que ha causado demasiado daño ya , envenenando la mente de su hija para que esta luche contra Vegeta – alega muy molesto el ex discípulo de picolo

- Sé que tienes razón pero yo no quería que esto pasara , la entrene para que se enfrentara Vegeta ella superaba ampliamente sus fuerzas pero desde que conoció a tu padre se volvió excesivamente fuerte su ki sobrepasa al de mi hija – explica muy preocupada solara la antigua reina saiyajin

- Tiene razón Vegeta desde que conoció a mi padre a sobrepasado todo limite saiyajin se debe a que trata de supera sus fuerzas a toda costa quiere ser el guerrero saiyajin mas fuerte del universo – dice Gohan recordando cuando vegeta había llegado a la tierra junto con su compañero Nappa

- Pero estoy segura que ella lo sabe pero es demasiado terca para ver que está cometiendo un error campal en eso se parece mucho a su padre jamás reconocerán que están equivocados j aja – rie solara

Gohan sabia de lo que era capaz Vegeta ahora que no estaba su padre para enfrentarse con él, se enfrentaría a ella, el día paso y como lo había dicho vegeta se encontraba en el templo de kamisama esperando pacientemente la llegada de la ojiazul quien venía acompañado de su madre, sus ojos reflejaban tensión y temor pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella debía enfrentarse en combate a el

- Qué bueno que has venido mocosa por un momento pensé que no tendrías el valor de luchar conmigo pero parece que si te criaron como toda una guerrera saiyajin – dice Vegeta con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro que reflejaba muchas confianza

- Nunca lo dudes Vegeta yo soy una verdadera saiyajin no importa donde haya nacido y donde vamos a enfrentar dudo que en la tierra – pregunta curiosa la pelinegra por el lugar del encuentro

- Ja ja le he pedido al mocoso namek de kamisama que creara una habitación especial para este encuentro la tenía preparada para enfrentarme con kakaroto pero ya no está entonces tu servitas para probarla – explica el príncipe saiyajin mientras empiezan a caminar hacia el templo – te advierto que tengo varias técnicas nuevas tu me servirás para saber si son efectivas contra kakaroto

- No te confíes tanto Vegeta , ya en varias oportunidades lo has hecho si has terminado muy mal con mi padre , freezer y Cell , Videl podría darte una sorpresa – dice Gohan quien había llegado al templo de kamisama junto con su pequeña hija Pan

- Cállate insecto no te metas en este asunto , kakaroto no está aquí para defenderte asi que hazte un lado en esto – dice molesto Vegeta por aquel comentario hecho por el hijo de su enemigo

- Gohan viniste después de las cosas horribles que te dije lo siento se que no debo poner la familia antes de mi orgullo o el honor , ahora que ustedes están aquí luchare con todas mis fuerzas les prometo que no perderé ante nada - se disculpa la semisaiyajin de ojos azules mientras su esposo la besa en los labios

- Lo único que debes prometer es que salgas viva de esto y recuerda una buena defensa es un buen ataque manteniendo tu fuerza y control estable podrás ganar , y tienes el apoyo de Pan y el mío

- Va déjense de ridiculeces ustedes dos y entren de una vez no tengo todo el día para esto poseo una vida también – grita muy frustrado el príncipe saiyajin Vegeta mientras los otro obedecen y entran a esa habitación especial

El cielo era de color rojizo cubierto por una gran variedad de nubes, todo el lugar era una gran cantidad de montañas gigantescas, el ambiente era tenso y parecía que la gravedad fuera más fuerte que en la habitación del tiempo, todos estaban asombrados por aquel lugar

- Ja ja bienvenidos al planeta vegita este lugar será tu tumba de forma metafórica claro está – anuncia Vegeta dejando asombrados a todos en especial a solara


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 : Vegeta Vs Videl Part 2**

- Ja ja bienvenidos al planeta vegita este lugar será tu tumba de forma metafórica claro está – anuncia Vegeta dejando asombrados a todos en especial a solara – le pedí al namek que creara una habitación simulando mi planeta natal para tener una lucha con Kakaroto, pero ya que no está tú serás la indicada

- no me importa si debo enfrentarme a ti en la tierra o en esta habitación el resultado será el mismo – alega la semisaiyajin de ojos azul preparándose para su pelea

-rie vegeta ante aquel comentario – enserio crees que puedes enfrentarme y ganarme mocosa insolente, al menos puedes hacer esto – pregunta Vegeta trasformando se en súper saiyajin 2 pero Videl niega con la cabeza – ya veo realmente eres patética

La batalla había comenzado Videl se había trasformado en súper saiyajin, tratando de atacar a Vegeta con resultados negativos ya el poder y la velocidad del príncipe saiyajin era superior a ella, pero Vegeta notaba algo extraño en la trasformación de la ojiazul, por unos segundo su velocidad y su fuerza variaban notoriamente

- Parece que ya te has dado cuenta Vegeta ,estoy luchando dos trasformación a la vez con el Ultra Súper Saiyajin y Súper Saiyajin Full Power , así evito el gran defecto de perder mi velocidad y mis ataques son más poderosos - explica la ojiazul asombrando al príncipe saiyajin

- Es imposible, no importa aun así tienes el gran defecto de perder tu propia energía muy rápidamente, nada mas tienes técnicas mediocres así jamás me podrás ganar – grita vegeta concentrando su ki en sus manos – Granada infernal

Vegeta dispara su técnica de Granada infernal la cual consistía en una serie de rayos de en energía los cuales no tenían como objetivo a la ojiazul si no rodearla, pero estas huye desapareciendo su ki al igual que su trasformación de súper saiyajin, enfureciendo al príncipe orgulloso el cual decide atacar todo el lugar con grandes esferas de energía para que la pelinegra saliera

- No huyas cobarde sal de una vez si no quieres que destruya todo este lugar junto contigo – grita Vegeta sin poder detecta a la ojiazul quien había desaparecido totalmente su ki y posesionándose de tras de el

- Toma esto vegeta súper Masenko – grita Videl aumentado su ki al máximo en un segundo atacando desprevenidamente al príncipe extraterrestre

- Es impresionante mi hija tiene un gran potencial de lucha más que cuando era niña - dice Solara impresionada por las técnicas y velocidad de su hija en el combate

- Es que Videl entreno de otra manera al ver que ella le era imposible transformarse en súper saiyajin 2 decidimos perfeccionar otras facetas de ella como las trasformaciones anteriores al súper saiyajin 2 para que ella variara en ellas su único punto débil es su gran desgaste de energía – explica Son Gohan recordando que después de haberse casado su esposa le exigió mas entrenamiento - que compensa desactivando su trasformación para descansar

- Eso fue impresionante mocosa pero aun que tus técnicas se hayan perfeccionado yo sigo siendo más fuerte que tu y te lo demostrare ahora – grita vegeta después de su ataque con algunos rasguños

Vegeta empieza atacar con puños y patadas a la semisaiyajin de ojos azules la cual le cuesta mucho trabajo esquivar todos ellos, ya que había gastado parte de su energía en variar en dos trasformaciones , no teniendo mas remedio la ojiazul nuevamente huye a esconderse para formular un nuevo plan , pero vegeta ya se estaba cansado de que esta huyera

- Ya me canse de este tonto juego mocosa si no sales te hare salir de donde quiera que estés – nuevamente vegeta concentra su ki en sus manos disparando una serie de grandes ráfagas de energía – desaparece Tormenta Big Bang y Cañón de Destrozo Doble grita disparando una serie de rayos de energía que destruyen todo a su alrededor, pero de uno de los escombros sale la ojiazul lastimada por su ataque

- Toma esto Vegeta, súper kame hame ha aumentado 20 veces – grita furiosa trasformada en súper saiyajin usando toda su energía "esto es todo mi poder si no puedo ganar con esto no podre con nada "

- Que es imposible no tengo tiempo de esquivar su tonto ataque – grita Vegeta sorprendido por el ataque de su prima mientras se prepara para contrarrestarlo – resplandor final – grita el príncipe saiyajin mientras los dos grandes poderes chocan explotando simultáneamente

- ya…no…tengo… mas…. energía….no…puede…mantenerme …en ..pie …no ….puedo….ganar – dice la ojizul desplomándose después de quedar sin energía para continuar en pie yendo a socorrerla Gohan y su madre Solara

- dile a la mocosa que cuando se recupere tendremos otro combate, claro si lo desea - dice Vegeta mientras pasa cerca del hijo de Goku antes de salir de la habitación que ambientaba el planeta vegita

- esto significa que Videl sea ganado tu respeto – pregunta Gohan mirando al príncipe extraterrestre el cual sigue su camino deteniéndose en la puerta , y mira en dirección donde se encontraba Gohan y la ojiazul

- j aja ja claro que no aun le falta mucho para eso, simplemente recupero el honor de su madre y de ella en este combate – explica Vegeta antes de salir dando una risa malévola "maldita mocosa aprendió a variar en dos trasformaciones si kakaroto hubiera lanzado ese super kame hame ha aumentado 20 veces me hubiera ganado, pero esta mocosa esta muy cerca de alcanzarme no puedo darme el lujo de ser superado por ella "


End file.
